Fight for Love
by MyNameX
Summary: Bukan berarti murahan, Seungcheol punya segudang alasan kenapa ia begitu gila mengejar Jang Doyoon. [Seventeen Fanfict] [SeungYoon / DoCheol] [Choi Seungcheol x Jang Doyoon / SCoups x Doyoon] Yaoi!


Tahun kedua, Choi Seungcheol masih kukuh menggenggam ikrarnya sebagai pejuang cinta sejati.

"Pergi!"

Dan kekejian tutur tajam tak menggores perisai niat setebal baja berlapis yang ia siapkan sebelum berperang. Untuk pantang berhenti sebelum berhasil.

Opini soal kegagalan nomer seribu ratus lebih sekian (kalau ada yang kurang kerjaan menghitung) yang mulai memekak telinga pun cuma akan masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri. Seungcheol percaya, ada hasil manis menanti di masa depan.

Bukan berarti murahan, Seungcheol punya segudang alasan kenapa ia begitu gila mengejar Jang Doyoon. Jika seseorang meminta remaja AB itu menyebutkan, maka ia akan menjawab alih satu kalimat, _terlampau banyak sampai-sampai sulit didefinisikan_.

* * *

 **Fight for Love**

Choi Seungcheol x Jang Doyoon (ex-member)

Rate : T - Genre : Romance

Seperti biasa, mungkin akan ditemukan beberapa typo berserakan atau ketidakjelasan cerita di bawah ini.. Saya ga minta banyak, cukup berikan maaf saja, hehehe ^^v

OutOfCharacter / AU !

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

"Pergi sana, Cheol! Cari saja orang lain!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Memang kenapa ?!"

"Karena Jang Doyoon sudah membuatku buta, jadi tidak bisa melirik yang lain."

Berakhir dengan setumpuk buku mencium ubun-ubun Choi Seungcheol.

* * *

Seungcheol melambaikan tangan pada Doyoon dan Jeonghan yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk untuk menghabiskan makan siang.

"Disini! Disini!"

Jang Doyoon berbalik. "Kau boleh kesana sendiri. Aku kehilangan nafsu makan." katanya pada Jeonghan yang tertawa-tawa.

* * *

"Hari ini kau tampak cantik."

Walaupun Jang Doyoon tak pernah berganti kostum selain seragam yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-hari–

"Kemarin, besok, dan lusa juga."

–Seungcheol akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

* * *

Keluar dari ruang seni tempatnya mengikuti jam ekstra, Doyoon sudah disambut senyum tebar pesona ala Choi Seungcheol.

"Dasar penguntit!"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu setiap waktu. Sesuatu seperti menarikku datang padamu."

"Mati sana!"

* * *

Jang Doyoon sudah menguap lebih dari tiga kali selama dua puluh menit awal di mata pelajaran keempat. Ia melirik ke sebelah, tempat Jeonghan pulas dengan buku referensi sejarah korea sebagai bantal. Tidak heran. Mereka itu sama saja, sama-sama mudah menyerah pada bidang budaya.

Kemudian ia lanjut menengok ke arah lain.

Susah payah Doyoon menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lepas menemukan wajah Seungcheol meringis lebar di balik jendela. Mata Doyoon tersirat marah, tapi pemuda Choi di koridor justru menempel sebuah post it kuning sebelum memberi _kissbye_ dan pergi. Sederet aksara yang membuat pembaca mual namun menarik kurva kecil di sudut bibinya.

 _Perhatikan belajarmu, manis. Jangan melamunkan aku karena kita akan bertemu setelah ini. Ingat! Cinta Choi Seungcheol itu abadi..._

* * *

"Hai."

"Astaga! Bahkan di toilet pun kau ada?!"

"Ini namanya jodoh, sayangku."

Doyoon mengguyur Seungcheol dengan air satu gayung penuh.

Tentu saja tak sampai hati ia melakukan, hanya fiktif kecil yang diciptakan oleh sisi gelapnya.

Doyoon enggan mengaku jika merah-merah di kedua pipinya adalah perasaan hangat alih ia sedang marah.

* * *

"Lain kali jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuan."

Seungcheol bertutur tenang dengan tangan terulur menggapai buku bersampul biru kumal di rak paling atas perpustakaan. Seseorang di bawah lengannya hanya mendengus tanpa niatan mengusir.

Yang lebih pendek mendadak kosong, kala indera penciumannya menangkap aroma maskulin parfum pria yang berdifusi dengan keringat, dari manusia berseragam olahraga di depan mata.

"Sudah berubah pikiran, hmm ?"

Jang Doyoon nyaris terjungkal dan terantuk rak kayu, beruntung sebuah lengan bebas mampu menahan. Jangtungnya menghantam kuat rusuk saat wajah Seungcheol tahu-tahu sudah sejarak kurang dari tiga senti dari pucuk hidung.

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Jang Doyoon cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tubuh Seungcheol ke samping agar mendapat jalan untuk lewat, meninggalkan pemuda Choi yang tersenyum sarat makna.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau abaikan Choi Seungcheol ?"

Lama-lama pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu itu bosan sendiri. Pasalnya setiap Yoon Jeonghan mengintip ke lapangan berniat mencari pemandangan menarik, ia hanya akan mendapati Choi Seungcheol sudah berdiri dengan setangkai mawar –atau coklat dan benda lain sesekali, setiap Jang Doyoon berjalan melintasi gerbang utama.

Di kantin atau koridor depan kelasnya sepulang sekolah juga (berlaku setiap periode aktif). Seungcheol akan membawa lagi hadiah bekas pagi yang belum terambil. Masih waras penghuni kelas sebelah itu tidak membawa hadiah bekas kemarin, tidak sopan.

Drama yang disuguhkan itu-itu melulu, sama jeleknya dengan menatapi tembok kosong seharian.

Tak ada maksud lain ketika Yoon Jeonghan menanyakan sebab kekerasan hati teman karibnya. Tak habis pikir, setinggi apa lagi dinding hati Doyoon yang masih harus dipanjati Seungcheol untuk mendapat ganti perhatian. Sebenarnya sudah ada; Jeonghan yakin, Jang Doyoon hanya kesulitan melepas perasaan.

Doyoon mulai jengah, pertanyaan Jeonghan sudah seperti sapaan _selamat pagi_ , _ayo kita makan siang_ , dan _sampai jumpa besok_ untuknya minggu-minggu terakhir.

"Entahlah." Serasa gravitasi menarik lebih kuat, Jang Doyoon meletakkan kepala di atas tas punggung yang sempat ia banting ke atas meja.

Jeonghan menarik bangku terdekat dan mengambil duduk. "Kalau-kalau kau menangisi kehilangan Choi Seungcheol, maka aku yang akan tertawa pertama kali!"

Doyoon tak menjawab, tapi ia kepikiran. Butuh enam puluh detik menyadarkannya untuk bertanya, "Apa aku keterlaluan ?"

* * *

Jang Doyoon menarik napas panjang sebelum sepasang kakinya menapaki bawah papan nama sekolah. Membenarkan letak tas dan mulai menghitung langkah.

Sesuatu lain dari biasa, sebab tak ada lagi seseorang yang selalu menunggu dan menggangunya. Terasa ada yang kurang.

"Dimana Choi Seungcheol ?" Jeonghan beranjak dari sisi jendela.

Kali ini sapaan yang berbeda, tapi tetap membuat anak Jang itu jengkel. "Kenapa bertanya padaku ? Memang aku pacarnya ?"

Kesalnya pun terasa lain, dan Jeonghan sadar betul.

"Hmm... ada yang mulai merindu ya ?"

"Diam kau!"

"Itu berarti iya!"

Seisi kelas menatap satu titik di bangku paling belakang, dimana seorang Yoon Jeonghan tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

* * *

Fokus Doyoon mudah lenyap bahkan jadi sering mengumpat, "Seungcheol sialan! Kenapa dia tidak pernah pergi! Di depan mata _sih_ hilang. Tapi kenapa malah berputar-putar di pikiran!"

Sejujurnya itu membuat Doyoon lebih menderita. Perang lahir dan batin membuatnya sakit kepala.

Masih malas untuk berjalan pulang, ia putuskan duduk diam sejenak di emperan kelas.

"Mencariku ?"

Jang Doyoon menoleh kilat ke arah kanan, sumber bunyi laknat sepersekian detik lalu berasal.

Benar saja, orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan tidak jelas sedari pagi menunjukkan batang hidung yang ingin sekali Doyoon pelintir. Berdiri _sok_ keren dengan bersandar dinding dan pergelangan tangan yang mengintip dari saku celana.

"Kau salah dengar!" Doyoon masih kuat pada kebohongan hatinya.

Akibat tak ada lagi kehidupan di koridor sekolah, gemeletap langkah kaki Seungcheol yang mendekati Doyoon terdengar menggema. Terkutuk pada pusing yang mendera sampai Doyoon sulit beranjak.

Keduanya duduk bersandingan. Hening mampir sejemang sampai Seungcheol bersuara, "Aku ditarik paksa Pak Kim untuk mengurus surat-surat perlombaan musim depan. Jadi maaf jika aku tidak bisa menemuimu dua hari ini."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Kau."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Ey, malu dia. Kau hanya menyampaikannya dengan kalimat lain."

"Ck, baiklah. Mari kita sudahi ini! Kau menang, puas?!" Lepas meluapkan semua beban pikiran, denyut yang menyiksa lenyap secara nyata.

Senyum Seungcheol sudah lebar dari sananya berubah semakin lebar mendengar wacana indah dari bibir yang kerap melantun frasa jahat khusus untuknya.

"Boleh cium ?"

Hanya Choi Seungcheol, kurang ajar yang tak butuh basa-basi soal percintaan. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Jang Doyoon.

Doyoon kehabisan kata-kata. Warna merah semu menghampiri pipi yang lebih muda; ragu tapi ia tetap sampaikan, "Satu kali."

"Akan kulakukan!"

"Tapi di pi–"

Permintaan syarat Jang Doyoon tak pernah rampung sebab Seungcheol memberi blokade. Mulut Doyoon disumpal, dengan kuluman lembut dari bibir Choi Seungcheol yang padat dan merah. Pemuda Jang itu kesal tapi sejujurnya ia suka sensasi hangat sekaligus menggelitik ini.

Tak sampai hati membiarkan Seungcheol bermain sendiri, lantas ia balas dengan perlakuan sama. Bahkan sewaktu lidah Seungcheol mendesak dan menuntut lebih, Doyoon benar-benar memberikan dengan sukarela.

Rasa-rasanya jika dihitung, mereka melakukan lebih dari sekali.

 _Ingat! Cinta Choi Seungcheol itu abadi._

* * *

 **FINISH**

* * *

A/N : Apalagi ini?!

Aku tidak yakin akan banyak yang suka karena pair ini minor sekali, iya kan ? :")

Aku nekat buat karena tidak ada satupun fanfic khusus mereka disini /nangis/ demi memenuhi keinginan hati penggemar ini :3

Jang Doyoon itu ganteng ya, wkwkwk.. aku lupa salah makan apa sampai tiba-tiba stalking bio dia. Akhirnya aku tau pasangannya adalah Seungcheol, tapi beberapa fanfic yang ada cast Jang Doyoon berakhir kurang menguntungkan untuknya, hahaha... aku tidak menyalahkan pembuat cerita, fiksi itu masalah pribadi x)

Terima kasih banyak sudah datang~


End file.
